Afín
by Yaoimyloveforever
Summary: "¿PUEDES SENTIR ALGO ESPECIAL POR ALGUIEN A QUIEN PIENSAS QUE ES ÉL PERO SIN EMBARGO ES SOLO UN ESPEJO DEL AYER?" "El niño frente a ti puede ser la imagen de Iason, pero me temo que él no conoce lo que Iason encontró en Riki" . . no te aferres mucho a él, Riki, las cosas podrían empeorar y lo sabes . "Me eh preguntado hace tiempo, ¿realmente crees que soy él?" . "no lo sé"
1. Chapter 1

AI NO KUSABI, no me pertenece pero aun así me enamoro en el instante que lo que les gusta, disculpen si hay algún horror ortográfico.

(IASONXRIKI)

 _"Te tengo tan cerca de mis sueños y tan lejos de mi realidad"_

 _._

.

.

Sentía el movimiento, veía oscuridad, sentía un poco de dolor, pero de ahí, nada más, después ya no sintió más movimiento.

Algo se abrió, el sonido lo delataba, un pequeño movimiento y pasos, estos desaparecieron para después volver, sintió que lo levantaban, dos tactos, uno debajo de sus piernas y otra en su espalda, ese simple movimiento le hizo doler allí, abajo, en lo que era su entrepierna.

Sintió de nuevo pasos caminando a algún lugar, sonido de algo deslizarse y después era recostado en un lugar suave.

_ lo lamento, Riki, no sabía que él estaría allí_ dijo una voz conocida hablándole mientras se escuchaba sollozos.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Lo único que recordaba era que después de dejar a Iason herido junto con un sentimiento de dolor, arrastró a Guy soportando el dolor en su entrepierna mientras daba pasos lentos con mucho esfuerzo, las lágrimas se deslizaban en su rostro y el calor les envolvía junto con pedazos del edificio cayendo a su alrededor, recordaba que salió junto a un herido e inconsciente Guy, dio un suspiro y después vio oscuridad, de allí ya no había despertado.

 _¿Dónde está Iason?_

 _¿No volvió por él?_

 _¿Todo había sido un sueño?_

 _¿Lo dejó allí solo?_

 _¿Lo dejó morir?_

 _._

 _¡lo dejó morir solo!_

Pensó con impotencia Riki, aún a pesar de permanecer inmóvil en la suave estructura, sintió que sus lágrimas se deslizaban a sus costados.

Un fuerte sentimiento asfixiante se instaló en su pecho, Iason le entregó muchas cosas y él ni siquiera pudo quedarse con él en su último aliento.

Todo le parecía una pesadilla al cual quería desesperadamente despertar.

.

.

.

En un lugar oscuro, una máquina llena de locura por perder a su más precioso niño comenzaba a deslizarse en una habitación buscando materiales, no importa cómo, él debe volver, su precioso niño debe volver, con ella, pero esta vez sin imperfecciones y más aún que ahora ya no está ese mestizo.

Aunque le molestaba que explotó con su niño al menos ya no interferiría con este nuevo niño.

Y se iba a encargar personalmente que jamás vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

Se llenaba de emoción al recordar que su anterior niño poseía algo que ella había duplicado antes de la explosión.

Observó su mano mecánica con un núcleo, era de color azul, era idéntico al que tenía su anterior niño.

Observó los materiales lejos de ella, solo faltaba algo más y su querido niño volvería.

_ Iason ya no está, pero Ian Mink regresará como un sustituto, solo falta poco, mi niño_ susurró mirando el brillante núcleo.

.

.

.

.

Midas fue cambiando poco a poco, en esos días la presencia de Júpiter estaba causando un poco de estragos en todo.

Raoul observaba las luces que poco a poco parpadean, sus manos temblaban movimiento su copa de vino, ya eran dos días que todo había ocurrido y se sentía la falta de presencia de Iason.

Dana bahn estaba completamente destruido completamente, solo había sido escombros y al siguiente día un terreno completamente plano, Júpiter había mandado a desaparecer todo lo que había pasado junto al recuerdo de Iason, Raoul aún mantenía su memoria Intacta, había estado tan lejos, yéndose a un planeta lejano por negocios y cuando regresó, casi todos habían pedido de sus mentes el recuerdo de que alguna vez fue Iason.

Por el momento Júpiter no lo había tocado, a su cuerpo y mente.

Pero aun así no sabía qué pasará después.

Aun así, se preguntaba… ¿Por qué Júpiter no le borro la memoria a pesar de que han pasado un solo día de estar en Midas?

.

.

.

Katze miraba el ocaso que se presentaba delante de él, los colores del cielo ahora con contrates rojos y amarillos se confundían un poco con su cabello, sus ojos miraban a lo lejos con una expresión de desolación, sentado en una silla con un cigarrillo, relajándose lentamente en silencio.

La casa atrás suyo había sido un escape para todo.

En el momento en que supo que estarían buscándolo por Júpiter, agarró todo lo que tenía y escapó, Júpiter no lo quería para negocios sino lo quería hacer desaparecer…pero… ¿Por qué?

A pesar de traicionar una vez a Iason cuando fue su mueble y a pesar de todo, Iason vio capacidades dentro de él y lo convirtió en alguien completamente útil.

Ahora, Júpiter lo quería desaparecer sin ver nada de él.

Suspiró sabiendo que a pesar de haber perdido casi todo poseía algo que muchos muebles no poseían y que aprovecharía para crear algo que lo sustente a él y a la persona que duerme dentro de la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y parpadearon un par de veces hasta que su vista se arreglará, se levantó sin ningún problema dándose cuenta que tenía de ropa blanca, todo tenía un diseño casi real, pudo observar que también tenía una capa blanca, sus zapatos eran elegantes y tenía franjas azules.

Se levantó y vio que algo colgaba de su cabeza, era algo dorado casi platinado, lo tenía largo, sin mucho esfuerzo su pelo se cortó hasta mantenerlo casi a la altura del cuello.

Al frente de él había un espejo, se acercó observando su imagen y apareció su reflejo, tenía una estatura pequeña pero fuerte, sus ojos eran azules pálidos y piel blanca.

Su cuerpo era esbelto, pero sacaba un aura de fuerza.

Atrás de él apareció una figura que desconocía.

_ hola, mi querido Ian Mink, soy Júpiter y tú serás mi niño_ escuchó en su mente y se acercó hasta el niño que le miraba sin expresión.

Ian se mantenía en silencio observando.

_ es hora de que recuerdes solo lo poco que necesitas saber_ dijo haciendo al niño confundirse.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía dolor, parecía oscuridad, sentía calor.

Vio fuego.

Dentro de ese fuego se ve una figura, levantó su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

 **"No te vayas"**

Susurró suplicando.

Esta figura comenzaba a consumirse en el fuego.

Y él corrió.

 **"Iason, no ... ¡NO!"**

Gritaba, pero cada vez que corría este se alejaba.

Esta figura comenzó a desaparecer junto con todo el fuego.

Él ahora estaba solo.

Su respiración se aceleró, no había nadie y solo escuchaba sus pasos como eco.

Sus lágrimas se deslizaban con cada paso.

De pronto ...

Delante de él apareció un niño.

Un rostro similar al de Iason, su cabello corto y dorado platino, ojos azules, pálidos y fríos.

Se sintió perdido.

 **"¿Quién era él?"**

_ Riki_ susurró con una voz suave y casi infantil y él corrió extendiendo sus manos desesperadas, no lo iba a dejar solo.

 **"NO LO IBA A DEJAR SOLO DE NUEVO! ¡NO LO VOLVERÍA A DEJAR!**

 **¡NO IBA A DEJAR SOLO DE NUEVO A ...! "**

_ ¡IASON! _ gritó levantándose, casi al instante su cuerpo entumecido por estar en la misma posición que lo llevó de nuevo a acostarse en la cama, controlaba la respiración y la habitación, era muy espaciosa, solo estaba la cama, en la pared había un pequeño baúl, donde Riki supuso que era un almacén de ropa, estaba acostado en una cama con sábanas blancas.

Observó la puerta a su izquierda, la ventana al cual estaba cerrada y allí se veía la luz de la mañana.

¿Cuánto días estuvo así?

_ Casi una semana después de eso, estamos lejos de todo_ una voz se escucho y él volteo su rostro a la izquierda para observar un Katze llevándole comida en una mesita pequeña, aún con su propia elegancia que le caracterizaba , Riki podría pensar que algo ha cambiado en él, no supo si era por esa rara oscuridad en su mirada o por su pelo un poco más largo que antes, talvez por otra cicatriz que tenía encima de la antigua cicatriz que Iason le había ocacionado en el pasado y que ahora estaba formando casi una x.

Con pasos seguros llegó hasta Riki.

_ ¿Iason?, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ IASON? ¡DIME, VOLVÍTE POR ÉL !, ¿VOLVÍ POR ÉL ?, que es una pesadilla, que está bien, que siempre siguió ... vivo_surró mientras que se sentaba con esfuerzo, sus lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, su corazón latía de esperanza y dolor.

Katze se quedó parado frente a él completamente en silencio, suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

Riki solo lo observaba esperando escuchar que Iason estaba bien.

_ lamentablemente, cuando volviste con Guy, te desmayaste y pensé en volver contigo y Guy ... .cuando estaba a mitad del camino quise contactarme con Iason y no contestaba, creí en ir a verlo después ... .y Daban Bahn explotó, cuando me disponía a entrar al departamento contigo ... fue cuando me enteré que Iason se quedó atrapado en Dana Bahn pero ... pero ya era tarde ... Iason ... Iason_ susurró dejando la mesita a un lado mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos, sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse fuera de ellas.

Riki apretó la sábana, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al cual demostró sorpresa y dolor.

_ es mentira ... IASON SALIÓ DE ALLÍ, ¿NO ?, ¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA! DEBE SER UNA BROMA, ¡IASON ESTÁ ... bien ..._ su voz se quebró en el momento de la gritar, sus lágrimas se deslizaron con rapidez de sus ojos hasta su barbilla, cayendo en la sábana majestuosa, Katze suspiró tratando de tranquilizar, extendió una mano hasta posarla en el hombro de Riki, demostrando apoyo.

_ Riki, escucha con atención, Júpiter ha mandado un rastro de Iason, piensa que tú estás muerto con Iason, así que no tienes muchos problemas pero ... yo ahora estoy en peligro, Júpiter mandó un cazar mi cabeza, escapé contigo a un lugar donde Júpiter no tiene conocimiento de eso, no te preocupes por Guy, un hombre que puede dejarlo en un lugar donde estará siempre a salvo y no me dejará ir, Riki, si Júpiter sabe de tu existencia, probablemente querrá tu cabeza también, quedemos hasta que solucione todo_ habló con seriedad y Riki asintió.

_ yo ... yo ya no soy una mascota, ¿Verdad ?, por Iason y por ... _ susurró con tristeza en su mirada al bajarla en su entrepierna.

_Mientras no haya nadie que esté vivo, todo esté bien, tal vez Júpiter ha borrado tus datos de su sistema, pero todavía está muy furioso con usted y sí te ve tendrás una muerte segura_ dijo Katze levantándose de la cama.

_ no me importaría morir a manos de Júpiter, después de todo,abandoné a Iason solo_ susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y volteando su mirada.

_no eres el único que lo dejó solo_ dijo Katie caminando hasta la puerta con una expresión oscura_ y todavía lo tienes allí, agradece a la ciencia_ dijo cerrando la puerta.

Riki sorprendido alzó las sábanas sorprendiéndose aún más.

.

.

.

continuará


	2. Deseo

Los días pasaban con rapidez, y de ese modo ya habían pasado un año de todo lo sucedido y Riki se mantenía trabajando al mando de Katze, a pesar de todo le resultó impresionante como Katze pudo lograr abrir un nuevo negocio de envíos, fue lento pero seguro.

Katze logró cambiar su imagen, cambió su cabello rojo a celeste, sus ojos también cambiaron a verdes y utilizando un poco de maquillaje logró disimular su cicatriz, después de todo, muchas personas sabían quién era el por su cicatriz y su apodo, ahora con la nueva imagen casi nadie lo podía reconocer.

Obviamente Katze insistió a Riki a cambiar su imagen, aunque al final no podía remplazar su piel morena, pero logró hacer cambios, cabello castaño y largo, amarrado en una cola y sus ojos celestes, lo último fue algo que Riki había insistido, ojos celestes, los ojos que una vez vio en Iason y que lo hipnotizaron.

Para Riki eso era un recuerdo de la persona quién dejó atrás.

Katze cambio de nombre junto a Riki, dentro del departamento que vivían en la ciudad de Yrom decían sus nombres verdaderos, pero fuera de ellos sus nombres cambiaban.

Kay era Katze y Rok era Riki.

En este instante Riki maneja su vehículo pequeño de transporte para llevar los paquetes, su ropa era blanca y llevaba los guantes para evitar que …sea de lo que esté llevando no sea infectado ni que hubiese algún error.

Al manejar en ese brillante túnel le recordaba un poco a su antiguo trabajo, le recordaba cuando descubrió las nuevas especies de pet que se transportaría por pedido de los amos.

Iason …aún permanece en su memoria como si fuese un tatuaje permanente, a pesar de ello temía olvidar el rostro de Iason y cada vez que tenía las horribles pesadillas que en realidad eran los recuerdos trataba de recordar los rasgos de Iason anotando los en su diario.

Llegó al lugar y saco un dispositivo al cual presionar el botón se abría una pantalla con un teclado, eso era su diario anotando lo que había recordado.

"Iason estaba allí cuando lo seguí, era alto, unos centímetros más que yo"

Escribió y cerró la pantalla y guardo el dispositivo listo para seguir caminando llevando los paquetes.

.

.

.

Katze estaba sentado escribiendo en una pantalla los paquetes que ya habían sido enviados mientras vigilaba las otras pantallas donde se veían diferentes imágenes, había pequeñas cámaras vigilando todo el lugar.

Suspiró mientras buscaba en una pequeña caja sus Black Moon, al mirarlos no pudo evitar recordar un poco a Iason, su recuerdo aparecía en su mente cuando trataba de fumar un Black Moon, cerró la caja con otro suspiró.

Decidió caminar un poco para ver un poco del trabajo que se estaba haciendo y también…para respirar un poco.

.

Llevaba caminando diez minutos por los pasillos mientras afirmaba el buen trabajo.

Alguien se acercó susurrando algo y después se marchó.

Entonces caminó hasta una puerta, suspiró abriéndolo y allí, como un lugar para recibir a los clientes estaba un chico, cabello rubio y ondulado, no podía ver sus ojos debido a que estaban tapados por unas gafas negras, Katze descubrió que era un Blonde y si su memoria no le fallaba …. Esa persona fue alguien cercano a Iason, Raoul.

_ te estaba esperando…deseo transportar un paquete pesado de aquí a Midas, lo quiero máximo tres horas, y soy Raoul Am, espero que no se te olvide_ dijo Raoul sentado tomando una copa de vino.

Katze estaba sorprendido, creía que aún con su disfraz, Raoul siendo un Blondie podría ver a través de él.

_ bien, ¿A quién desea llevar ese paquete?, ¿A qué lugar exactamente? _ preguntó.

_ a este lugar_ dijo Raoul extendiendo su mano en la mesa de vidrio dejando un papel_ y a la persona de Ian Mink, Júpiter lo tiene a su mando por lo que no va a ser difícil buscarlo, lo difícil es encontrarte con él personalmente_ dijo Raoul levantándose, Katze estaba sorprendido.

_ ¿No es Iason Mink del que estás hablando?, Pero… si él explotó con Dana Bahn_ susurró sorprendido Katze, hace tiempo que no había escuchado el nombre de Iason en la boca de otra persona.

_ ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Iason Mink?, ¿Explotó con Dana Bahn? _ preguntó confundido Raoul hasta luego suspirar y negar_ estás equivocado…es Ian Mink y ¿Qué es Dana Bahn? _ preguntó confundido para luego restarle importancia y pararse a caminar a la salida_ dedícate a hacer ese trabajo y no trates de equivocarte niño_ dijo saliendo por una puerta al cual se cerró automáticamente cuando esté había salido.

_ no es cierto_ dijo una voz detrás de él, al voltear se encontró con Riki quién temblaba confundido y asustado, retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar a la pared, sus ojos lagrimeaban llenos de esperanza_ No es cierto…es mentira…Iason está …Iason estaba…él está…muerto_ dijo Riki deslizándose en la pared abrazándose, había ido con el propósito de comunicarle a Katze que el paquete ya había sido enviado pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar escuchó el nombre de Iason Mink, estaba confundido hasta que escuchó todo, una luz de esperanza con un sentimiento de alivio se apodero de él, así que cuando el invitado de Katze se fue, entro con tanta rapidez a preguntar sobre lo que escuchó.

Katze también estaba confundido.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Júpiter?

_ ¡Katze dime algo! ¿Iason no está muerto? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO? _ gritó Riki levantándose y corriendo a sacudir a Katze quién suspiró agarrando las manos de Riki.

_ no lo sé, quizás están hablando de otra persona o talvez Júpiter hizo algo, no lo sé Riki, sabes que en el año que ha pasado no tuvimos noticias de Midas y ninguno de los dos viajamos para saberlo, nos mantuvimos aquí durante un año, Riki, como esperas que lo sepa_ dijo un poco alterado Katze, tenía muchas preguntas y muy pocas hipótesis de lo que sucedía.

Riki también se había alterado, pero comenzaba a relajarse.

Un minuto de silencio y Riki habló.

_ por favor, Katze, averigua lo que está pasando, si Iason está muerto o vivo…quiero saberlo_ dijo Riki sacudiendo sus manos y Katze lo soltó.

_ y ¿Después qué, Riki?, ¿Qué vas a hacer si sabes que está vivo o peor aún…muerto? _ susurró Katze con seriedad y Riki calló en silencio_ como me lo imaginaba, buscaré información, pero depende de tu decisión si te digo si está vivo o muerto, piensa que es lo que vas a hacer_ dijo Katze saliendo de allí mientras Riki le observaba en silencio.

.

.

.

Ian Mink miraba por el balcón de su departamento, algo le hacía voltear su mirada a la nueva construcción, algo allí le atrae, había buscado datos de lo que anteriormente había sido, pero no había nada.

Suspiró para caminar con pasos elegantes a su lugar de trabajo, un escrito y un sillón, Júpiter siempre lo llamaba a verlo por horas y aunque Iason no le importaba, creía que era extraño.

Era como si lo llamara para confirmar que estuviese allí, Júpiter siempre le pedía que su pelo crezca y él nunca se le negaba, después de todo podía hacerlo como quisiera incluyendo el color de su cabello.

Pero … algo le faltaba y lo sentía como un peso instalado en su pecho, talvez era un fallo en su sistema.

Talvez Júpiter le ayude a resolverlo.

Pero era mejor el trabajo entre sus manos, Júpiter le había hecho monitorear los pet de piel morena, no quería ninguno de ellos en Midas y aquellos que estaban allí eran pet´s o simplemente objetos de estudio, la mayoría de ellos escaparon a distintos lugares por lo que eran muy escasos en Midas.

Sin embargo, Ian le atraía ese color, por alguna razón, le atraía mucho.

.

.

.

Katze miraba la información que había reunido, no había nada que relacionara a Iason Mink, ni tampoco sobre Dana Bahn, era como si alguien había robado los datos para que nadie lo viera, obviamente no le sorprendía si tampoco mencionaba a Riki, agradecía un poco, ya que Riki no tendría peligro, pero si le sorprendió ver su rostro verdadero en los criminales más peligrosos y los más buscados, al tratar de buscar el motivo de por qué lo buscaban se sorprendió saber que lo acusaban de asesinar a un Blondie.

Obviamente era obra de Júpiter.

Al presionar Ian Mink, se encontró solo una imagen de él sin mucha información.

Tenía las mismas características de Iason Mink, con la diferencia de que el otro era cabello corto y parecía un adolescente.

Katze se sorprendió y se preguntaba por qué Ian Mink era casi igual a Iason Mink y porque no había noticias de lo sucedido ni quien era en realidad Ian Mink.

¿Qué es lo que planeas Júpiter con traer a alguien idéntico a Iason?

"Realmente crees que puedes regresar al ayer"

Pensó Katze a Júpiter, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió y Katze cerró la información para escuchar lo que deberían decirle.

_ lo eh pensado_ dijo Riki mientras miraba fijamente la espalda de Katze quién estaba relajado a pesar de que también estaba sorprendido por la poca información recibida de Ian Mink y la presencia de Riki.

_y… ¿Qué has decidido? _ preguntó Katze sin expresión en su voz.

_Voy a tratar de darle a él, lo que no pude darle a Iason, porque sé que él es Iason, lo sé_ dijo con determinación Riki quién aún seguía parado mirando la espalda de Katze.

_no te aferres mucho a él, Riki, las cosas podrían empeorar y lo sabes_ dijo Katze volteando a ver a Riki quién asentía lentamente, suspiró pensando en que en realidad Riki siempre hacia lo que quisiera a pesar de que antes Iason siempre lo quería retener a su lado y lo lograba por alguna razón_ dime algo, Riki…realmente tú… ¿PUEDES SENTIR ALGO ESPECIAL POR ALGUIEN A QUIEN PIENSAS QUE ES ÉL, PERO SIN EMBARGO ES SOLO UN ESPEJO DEL AYER? _ preguntó Katze casi gritando mirando fijamente a Riki, quería saber cuan determinado estaba para luchar por su deseo.

_ no sé muy bien de lo que hablas, no lo sé, pero lo quiero, quiero estar con él incluso si no es Iason, quiero estar con él_ dijo Riki bajando su mirada y apretando sus manos.

_ Riki, hay muchas cosas que deberías saber…pero incluso yo no estoy seguro de lo que debería decirte, Riki, Iason no está vivo y en el fondo, tú lo sabes porque lo viste allí, nadies más que tú y yo sabíamos que Iason estaba adentro de Dana Bahn, creo que Ian fue echo a ser una imagen identifica de Iason, pero no lo es, no es Iason_ dijo Katze mirándolo tratando de convencerle.

_ aun así…quiero ver con mis ojos si él es Iason, quiero verlo, aunque sea…por última vez, Katze, me eh llevado el recuerdo de Iason entre las explosiones y las llamas y en realidad no lo soporto, quiero salvar una imagen de él …por última vez, así siento que después puedo seguir lo que resta de mi vida, déjame verlo, aunque sea su rostro, lo necesito Katze o nunca me lo perdonaré_ dijo Riki lentamente.

Katze suspiró resignado.

_bien, en un minuto el paquete de Raoul será entregado, ve a llevarlo hasta Midas y quisiera que guardes tu verdadera imagen, lo ves y regresas, recuerda que estás en peligro por las nuevas leyes en Midas que te hacen estar en desventaja con ellos, Riki …y no digas tú verdadero nombre, no va a ser igual como antes, Júpiter tiene a la mira a Ian y no le gustará para nada verte cerca de él, regresa cuando tú corazón este satisfecho_ dijo Katze mirando las pantallas de vigilancia, aunque en realidad no quería que se fuese, debido a que Iason siempre estuvo cuidando los pasos de Riki en el pasado y él estuvo involucrado en aceptar dichas ordenes, incluso muy dentro de él todavía quedaba el respeto que le tenía a Iason y a Riki.

_ Katze, gracias_ dijo retrocediendo y saliendo de allí corriendo, las puertas se abrieron y cerraron después de que este saliera por completo de la habitación.

_ cuídate_ susurró Katze entre el silencio, muy en el fondo se sentía preocupado porque en Midas las cosas estaban un poco difíciles.

.

.


	3. Ser fuerte

No se acordaba del cómo había llegado a esta situación, Riki no se había detenido solo a observar a Ian Mink, su deseo fue más fuerte que las ganas de huir que le llenaron una vez en el pasado.

Extraño de alguna forma el traje de pet en sus manos, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún con los nervios realizó la locura más grande que pudo existir.

Sería presentado voluntariamente como un pet para comprar y él iba a seducir a su objetivo de una forma que lo comprarían en el acto.

Todavía no podía evitar el recuerdo de cómo llegó a esto.

…Flash Black

Haciendo lo necesario para entrar a ese gran edificio , solo utilizó su nuevo registro como Rok para entrar, de alguna forma extraño el nombre del pet con el dueño de este en la pantalla de monitor.

Llegó en minutos después de la discusión con Katse, pero eso era lo de menos, había notado que Dana Bhan era solo ahora un edificio en construcción, había suspirado de alivio y de nostalgia cuando pensó que uno de sus temores ya no estaban allí.

El paquete estaba a su costado, era grande pero no muy pesado, por ello no tenía problemas para llevarlo con él.

Las puertas se abrieron hasta una oficina, Riki nunca había entrado allí pero sabía que mientras tenga el permiso no tendría problemas para entrar.

Y llegando a tiempo, Y con los nervios en la punta de sus dedos , bajo la mirada permitiendo que su cabello esconda su cara.

La pantalla de la puerta frente a él se prendió, su corazón estallaba de emoción, un hombre estaba de espaldas a la pantalla.

_¿Quién?_ preguntó una voz un tanto familiar para Riki, juró que iba a llorar en ese instante pero se tragó su llanto para después.

_ Rok, servicios de envíos, paquete de Roul_ dijo casi en un susurró, la figura frente a la pantalla solo asintió la cabeza, Riki juró ver un pequeño temblor por parte de esa figura.

Sin decir muchas palabras, la puerta se abrió y Riki supo que no había marcha atrás.

Entro con pasos lentos deteniéndose a la mitad de la oficina, un hombre estaba allí, su pelo era corto pero de color dorado, parecía un adolescente y eso de algún modo decepcionó a Riki, y supo que talvez ese adolescente frente a él no era su Iason Mink que pensaba que era.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando esta persona se volteó a verlo.

Era un adolescente casi igual a Ison Mink, sus mismos rasgos y cabello, incluso su mirada fría con el azul que Riki adoraba.

El corazón de Riki dio un fuerte golpe en su pecho, esa persona era Ian Mink.

Pero Riki sintió la conexión, ese era de verdad …su Iason Mink.

Esta persona solo lo miró por un momento hipnotizado.

_ deja el paquete y vete_ dijo con su voz gélida, Riki parpadeó sorprendido, creía que Ian Mink lo reconocería pero no fue así.

Riki solo hizo una breve inclinación de despedida antes de darse la vuelta a dirección de la puerta, en su mente ya estaba grabado el recuerdo de Ian Mink.

La figura tras de él lo miró partir hasta que las puertas se cerraran.

El blondie sintió algo raro en su sistema, algo raro en el pecho.

..

Riki estaba furioso listo para irse y dejar para siempre el recuerdo de Iason Mink, pero algo lo detuvo, un chico paso a su costado con una carta, Riki supo que era una invitación para comprar y vender pet's, algo en su interior se revolvió, su pecho ardió de celos y sin evitarlo siguió al chico.

Este entro a la oficina de Ian Mink, Riki se escondió hasta que el chico entrase, se quedó esperando, si bien era cierto, no podía escuchar a través de las poderosas puertas frente a él, podía saber que dicha invitación era secreta, sino, eso hubiese sido enviado a través de las grandes conexiones que Midas tenía.

Detrás de una de las grandes columnas del edificio vigilaba la puerta de Ian Mink con la esperanza de acercarse un poco más.

El chico salió sin nada en manos y Riki supo que Ian Mink había aceptado ir a la invitación.

Con mucha cautela logró sacar del chico una de las invitaciones que en su bolso abierto había llevado.

Al abrirla su pecho se llenó de inseguridad, y también de esperanzas.

Esto era la señal que necesitaba, Riki supo que debía recuperar a Iason Mink, incluso si este tuviese un nombre distinto y apariencia distinta.

….Fin of the Flash Black

Riki recupero el aliento cuando el antiguo traje de pet se ceñía a su cuerpo, era arriesgado pero no puedes tener algo sin primero arriesgarte, pensaba en el interior.

La fila de Pet's pasó a su lado y supo que era hora.

No había marcha atrás.

.

.


	4. Tu mirada

Ian Mink se sentía completamente raro, su cuerpo había vibrado un segundo cuando el joven de los envíos se había presentado delante de él.

Aunque no le gustará los ojos de ese joven ni el cabello, sabía que lo que realmente le fascinaba era de echo su piel morena.

Algo en ese joven, si bien recordaba se llamaba Rok, le atraía, sentía una atracción por ese joven más de lo que otras personas le podrían atraer, ellos por intereses y Rok por algo más que satisfacer su deseo .

Algo muy profundo dentro de él gritaba por ese joven, sentía que lo había visto de algún lado, pero sus datos no mostraban nada.

Miró la invitación en la mesa, sabía que era una invitación secreta de alguien que tenía un poco de poder para atraer la atención de los más poderosos Blondie's, al principio había querido negar la invitación pero recordó que era mejor relacionarse con los que poseían poder en Midas, los negocios podrían cerrarse por un intercambio importante y obtener mayores beneficios.

No era la primera vez que esos tipos de invitaciones llegaban a su oficina y tampoco los había negado si eran importantes, sino lo eran simplemente les rechazada.

Pero a pesar de ir y ver muchos Pet's exhibiéndose como algún premio realmente no le importaba ,ni sentía ningún deseo por tener uno a pesar de que muchos socios habían querido regalarle un pet como muestra de su supuesta gentileza o de conseguir un trato.

Ian Mink no quería uno, no porque no le gustara solo que cuando los miraba no les veía que fueran importante, sentía que no eran adecuados y que no debía acercarse a ellos, es como si debía elegir a alguien que de alguna forma deseara, la imagen de Rok apareció en su mente.

Los mestizos eran pocos y si habían era tratados como esclavos, algo que la misma Júpiter había echo con la nueva ley.

Ian Mink no sabía porque Júpiter detestaba tanto a los mestizos pero desde que recordaba ella les había quitado el poco derecho que los mestizos poseían, podían ser pet, pero serían tratados peor que un perro, no iban a poseer nada y cuando su edad pasaba los arrojaba como insectos a otro lugar que solo los Blondie's como él sabían.

Y esa regla era estricta con él, Júpiter le dejó muy claro sobre ello.

De alguna forma, Ian Mink comenzó a detestar la nueva ley muy en el fondo de su mente.

Tenía unos minutos para ir donde Júpiter y después de que se asegurara de verlo por completo le dejaría libre.

Júpiter no había indagado mucho en su memoria , por ello no sabía de las invitaciones , si lo hubiese sabido no dejaría que Ian Mink dejase el edificio.

Y es que Ian Mink era un experto para ocultar un poco de su memoria y de sus sentimientos.

Con pasos elegantes caminó hasta la puerta , manejando en el proceso su mente para olvidar un poco a aquel muchacho que le hizo vibrar su pecho.

Ian Mink no quería que Júpiter se enterara de ese joven. Y eso de algún modo le impresionaba.

.

.

.

Después de que Júpiter lo viera como casi una hora lo dejó libre.

Con pasos tranquilos y dejando tomar el tiempo, Ian Mink se preparó para ir al encuentro.

.

.

.

Llegó al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, se bajó sin importarle los susurros de mucha gente a su alrededor, Ian Mink no debía ser tan inteligente para saber que muchas eran damas con la intensión de coquetear.

Con pasos firmes se adentro, una vez adentro ocurrió lo mismo de afuera solo que esta vez, los susurros eran de empresarios ricos.

Se adentro hasta la zona exclusiva para Blondie's, en uno de los tronos fue su objetivo sentándose, al momento le sirvieron su copa de vino único para Blondie's.

Saludo con cortesía a los demás Blondie's y estos de igual forma lo hicieron.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al presentador frente a ellos con carisma hizo lo que debía hacer... mostrar a los Pet's en fila con su respectivo precio y vulgar aspecto.

.

.

.

Riki estaba nervioso, siguió la fila hasta que finalmente llegó al centro del mostrador, sabía dónde estaba y qué hacía allí, dirigió lentamente su mirada hasta chocar con el azul gélido de Ian Mink, quién no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Riki sabía que él estaba sorprendido, a pesar de su dura expresión, con el corto tiempo que tuvo con Iazon pudo descifrar sus expresiones haciéndole ver de alguna forma tierna su reacción a los ojos de Riki.

Sabiendo que había captado su mirada solo supo hacer lo que en el pasado hubiese echo para atraer su atención, le dirigió la misma mirada que le había dado a Iazon Mink y supo que había funcionado cuando este nuevo Mink le había sonreído arrogante.

Riki sabía que de echo, no había cambiado su aspecto , dejó sus lentes de contacto y el mismo color castaño de su cabello largo para evitar ser asesinado, aunque su piel era algo que no se podía cambiar.

Riki de repente se sintió como un bicho raro cuando muchos de los viejos que allí se encontraba le había dirigido una mirada llena de perversión.

Algo le hizo tocar los pies a la tierra cuando escucho como se referían a él.

No lo llamaban pet, de echo, le decían esclavo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por un momento se sintió desprotegido, quiso huir pero no podía darse por vencido cuando Ian Mink lo estaba observando con una cara completamente neutra pero que Riki supo descifrar que estaba preocupado por él.

Los viejos comenzaron a apostar al mejor precio solo por su piel.

Muchos de ellos gritaban lo que le pasaría si le comprará.

" Serás la puta más querida en mi celda"

Eso había sido el grito de un viejo, antes los Pet's no eran tratados así y Riki supo que él ya no era calificado para ser un pet.

Los demás Pet's le miraban apenados y con lástima en su mirada.

¿Cuánto había cambiado Midas?

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Por qué todos los trataban como una baratija?

¿Qué había echo Júpiter?

.

.

.

Ian Mink vio lo que pasaba, de alguna forma sintió el miedo de ese joven, quién en realidad era Rok, su mirada lo había atraído pero no podía hacer nada, si compraba a Rok probablemente lo salvaría por minutos antes de que Júpiter se entere y lo mandé a otro lugar peor de lo imaginado.

Y sería la burla de todo los Blondie's.

Pero realmente quería ir con él, Rok estaba allí y el sentía una horrible presión en su pecho al imaginar el sufrimiento que debe estar pasando Rok.

Alguien a su costado llegó.

_¿Quieres a este chico?_ preguntó un viejo adinerado con tres Pet's siguiéndolo, Ian Mink lo miró con indiferencia.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ preguntó Ian Mink sin mucha emoción en su voz, pero su mano junto a la copa no dejaba de estar golpeando el material de la copa.

_ ¡Solo quiero un permiso!, Nada más, mi pago será ese mestizo_ dijo el viejo riendo lentamente apretando asquerosamente al pet.

Ian Mink lo miraba inseguro pero la mirada de Rok a su persona le hacía ver el sufrimiento que este pasaba y algo en su interior le hizo dar el impulso que no había sentido nunca.

_ ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?_ preguntó seriamente.

_ ja!, Soy el que organizó esto de los Pet's, aquí tengo tres de presentación y son míos, pero quiero irme a otro planeta y necesito de su autorización y como no tengo dónde dejar a la mercancía, los estoy vendiendo pero si quieres te doy a todos si estas interesado_ dijo sin mucho más presentado su tarjeta.

Ian Mink lo identifico y suspiró.

La alterada mirada de Rok le hace sentir un apuro demasiado fuerte.

_ bien, solo quiero al mestizo, tendrás lo que deseas pero con una condición_ dijo Ian Mink al hombre viejo ,borracho abrazando a sus Pet's al cual asintió_ quiero total discreción, nadie debe enterarse de esto, hoy mismo saldrás del planeta así que vete lo antes posible.

_ bien, soy un hombre justo, así que espera a tu esclavo en tu lugar y será entregado sin ningún daño_ dijo caminando hasta el balcón, levantó su mano y Riki dejó de ser ofertado, lo sacaron de allí metiéndolo de nuevo dónde había cambiado a pet.

Muchos viejos gritaron decepcionados.

Ian suspiró preguntándose qué había echo.

Se había metido en un gran problema.

.

.

.

Riki estaba asustado, un momento estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Ian Mink y el otro lo habían sacado de allí para decirle que tenía un nuevo dueño pero que necesitaba discreción.

Riki se abrazó asustado, si en realidad había sido comprado por uno de esos viejos no sabría que hacer, no tenía nada para comunicarse con Katse y pedir ayuda.

Talvez , no había capturado de verdad a Ian Mink.

Tembló en su lugar preguntándose si debía correr.

Pero antes de levantarse unos hombres más alto que él habían llegado , sin tener escapatoria y a pesar de haber luchado por liberarse no sirvió de nada y al final le inyectaron algo en su nuca antes de que un profundo abismo de oscuridad le atrapará.

Su cuerpo cayó en manos de los hombres.

Riki aún dormido se le escapó una lágrima de sus ojos cerrados, su corazón se comprimió de tristeza.

.

.

.


	5. Entre la pasión y los deseos

Sus ojos estaban pesados , un recuerdo fugaz hizo que las ganas de despertar fueran más fuertes, trato de levantarse y al hacerlo sus ojos no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas se salieran de ellas, ese sitio no lo reconocía y eso le daba más miedo, eso quería decir que alguien que no era Ian Mink le había comprado.

Tenía la misma ropa que llevaba en la apuesta de los Pet's, la única diferencia era la cadena que se cerraba en su tobillo conectado a la cama.

Todo era inútil.

Solo le quedaba rendirse en esa oscuridad que gobernaba la pequeña habitación.

No podía ver mucho , se sentía realmente muy mal.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo con temor protegiéndose de aquel viejo que lo ha comprado.

Ahora era su fin.

Mientras tenía tiempo se concentró en la locura que había echo, iba a ofrecerse a Ian Mink sin importarle su libertad, eso quería decir que lo que había luchado en el pasado había sido en vano.

Se odió por seguir a sus pensamientos, desesperados por recoger a alguien que sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance y que a pesar de tratar de darle aunque sea una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo lo desechó cuando supo de Ian Mink y su recompensa es ser el esclavo de un viejo verde.

Probablemente en el pasado hubiese luchado por su libertad ,pero ahora se rendía en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Se preguntó en el fondo…¿Qué le hubiese dicho el antiguo Riki de su absurda decisión?

Talvez le gritaría y le pegaría hasta el cansancio.

Se lo merecía.

Se merecía eso y más.

Por abandonar a Iason Mink en aquella explosión.

Por no aceptar la verdad que se escondía tras las fuertes palpitaciones de su loco corazón cuando se encontraba en brazos de Iason.

Por desear su libertad.

Por todo.

Riki paso de esa forma hasta cuando la noche pasó a ser día.

Riki sentía sus ojos pesado no solo por el sueño, sino por el llanto.

Supo que talvez su cara no era favorable pero no le importaba si a ese viejo le daba asco su cara , sería talvez una esperanza.

La habitación se iluminó aún más mientras escuchaba la puerta automática abrirse.

Riki juró que lucharía si ese viejo trataba de tocarle.

Con ese pensamiento se levantó de la enorme cama dispuesto a luchar.

Entonces su postura cayó cuando se dio cuenta de quién miraba con frialdad su figura no era un cachondo viejo verde sino un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules fríos.

Su corazón palpitó de alivio, incluso soltó un suspiro.

Se sintió sorprendido con Ian Mink frente a él.

_ ¿T-Tú?_ susurró Riki sorprendido.

_ me imaginaba que tenías hambre , esclavo_ dijo Ian Mink hiriendo a Riki quién a pesar de odiar los términos que en el pasado había tenido ahora preferiría tenerlo, esclavo era algo que iba más lejos de ser un simple Pet.

_ ¿Esclavo?_ no supo que más decir, solo eso, aprovecharía también saber un poco de lo que pasaba en Midas.

_ eso eres lo que eres, Júpiter les dejó en claro a cada mestizo, sobre todo a los de ojos , cabello y piel oscuro como tú_ dijo fríamente sin moverse.

Riki estaba sorprendido por ese dato hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza.

_ ¿Cabello y ojos oscuros?_ preguntó casi en silencio hasta que por fin supo lo que se escapaba de sus manos, no tenía la peluca y tampoco sentía los lentes de contacto, definitivamente estaba exponiéndose.

Riki miró inmediatamente a Ian Mink en busca de algo que le diga que le reconoce pero supo que no había nada en su expresión.

_ ¿Te decoraron para las presentaciones?_ preguntó Ian Mink sin darle muchas vueltas.

Riki se sorprendió pensando en su respuesta.

_ ¿ Talvez?, ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó Riki con la esperanza de tener algún dato que le diga que efectivamente Ian Mink lo había comprado.

_ Desde ahora soy tu amo, Ian Mink, Te dejaré algo claro, niño, más bien reglas, no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo te lo permita y si lo haces no hablarás con nadie_ dijo Ian Mink mirando al joven frente a él con interés.

Riki estaba sorprendido por esas reglas, aunque pensándolo bien, de algo tenía sentido, no podía salir luciendo como Riki, lo asesinarían inmediatamente.

Riki de pronto se quedó estático, recordó que en el pasado Iason Mink había echo muchos sacrificios para tenerlo como su pet y ahora no era la excepción, iba a tomar sacrificios para mantenerlo como un esclavo.

Apretó su mano molesto con las vueltas de la vida.

_ tu responsabilidad aquí es solo de hacer un adorno, nada más, si alguien viene de improviso , escóndete, eso es todo_ dijo volviendo a sus pasos a la salida.

Riki de pronto supo que las cosas no se iban a quedar así, el también sacrificó su libertad y no iba a dejar que las cosas se desperdiciaran.

Reunió toda la valentía y trató de acercarse a Ian Mink pero este se estaba alejando y la cadena no podía dejarlo avanzar más.

Expiró aire todo lo posible para lo que iba a hacer.

_¡ALTO!_ gritó Riki con desesperación, deteniendo a Ian Mink quién se volteó a verlo con indiferencia.

_ no grites esclavo_ susurró Ian molesto.

_ ¡LO SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!_ gritó apretando sus puños y afilando más su mirada.

_ …_ sin decir nada se acercó a Riki quién tembló en su sitio, su cuerpo le traicionaba, quería sentir el toque excitante de Ian Mink por todo su cuerpo.

Eso lo asustó por lo que mientras Ian daba un paso a él, Riki retrocedía dos.

Riki sin esperarlo cayó en la cama , su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado en su pecho, algo comenzaba a despertar en su entrepierna como renaciendo por segunda vez.

Ian Mink llegó hasta él y comenzó a subirse encima de él, sus poderosos brazos rodearon su cabeza, sus piernas estaban atrapando a los otros mestizos, su cara estaba tan cerca a él que Riki se perdió en las líneas de su boca sensual, su cabello corto le hizo cosquillas en su mejilla, Riki deseaba ser tomado en ese instante.

Sus ojos le atraía a Riki, se perdía en ellos con esperanza.

Sus mejillas ardieron y su respiración comenzaba a calmarse.

_ te escucho_ susurró Ian Mink sin ninguna expresión.

Riki quería libertad, pero también algo más fuerte, quería algo único de Ian Mink.

_ y-yo, quiero que me …ames_ sin decir más y dejando sorprendido a Ian Mink, lo apretó en un abrazo deseoso, sus labios se juntaron de pasión, Riki quería decir al principio libertad pero no pudo evitar decir algo más encantador.

Algo que antes hubiese deseado con mucha fuerza.

Riki desesperado no solo atrapó a Ian Mink en un abrazo también lo apretó a su cintura con sus piernas, chocando sus entrepiernas con anhelo.

Ian Mink estaba sorprendido pero en vez de alejarlo solo se dejó llevar, sabía que algo tenía ese mestizo que lo atraía.

Sus brazos rodearon al mestizo y no dejándose vencer aprovecho para meter la lengua en esa pequeña cavidad húmeda del mestizo, eso era algo único, nunca había sentido lo mismo.

Sus manos acariciaron de una forma que impresionó en el fondo su forma de actuar, a penas lo conocía pero ya tenía el sentimiento de calidez y protección.

Ian Mink estaba hipnotizado por ello, pero su orgullo Blondie evitaba muchas cosas, en este caso, solo lo acarició.

Riki deseaba ser tomado de inmediato, había esperado tanto por ello que le parecía imposible creer que estaba sucediendo.

Las manos de Ian en su piel quemaban, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a frotarse en el cuerpo de ese poderoso hombre.

Ian no supo decir más, ese mestizo le impresionaba mucho y con el orgullo Blondie, volteó al mestizo dejando el trasero de este al aire.

Rompió la tela y allí lo saludo una increíble belleza, era un espectáculo digno de ver a los ojos de Ian.

Sin evitarlo comenzó a juguetear con el pequeño agujero y los testículos de Riki quién jadeaba de placer cuando las manos de Ian hacían maravillas con él.

Ian solo sabía que como Blondie jamás debe penetrar un cuerpo, pero este, le llamaba a hacerlo, pero su orgullo era más y solo se limitó a tocar.

Riki estaba muy desesperado, quería algo más grande que los dedos de Ian Mink en su culo.

Por ello movió sus caderas, mientras los dedos lo penetraban él también movía sus caderas para hacerlo más profundo.

Su pene estaba llorando de pre-semen que no le importó que este ensuciara la sábana de su cama.

Viendo que no iba a alcanzar lo deseado suplicó por ello.

_ M-Métela_ casi gruñó jadeando deseoso por tener a Ian Mink reventando su culo.

Ian Mink estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que alguien tan bajo como un esclavo rogaba por ello, sin embargo, Ian sabía que en realidad era por la belleza de Riki, la forma tan salvaje de expresarse le hacían encender una chispa muy raro en su sistema.

Sin evitarlo más, jugueteó con él.

_¿Meter qué?_ preguntó de forma sensual en el oído de Riki quién jadeo de sorpresa y de ansiedad.

_ por favor, mete tu pene en mí, lléname_ entre jadeos logró decirle a Ian Mink lo que este deseaba y sin más demora.

Ian Mink sacó su pene ya erecto y sin delicadeza penetró el agujero apretado de Riki quién soltó un pequeño gemido de protesta y luego muchos jadeos, había conseguido su propósito.

Mientras que era penetrado con dureza Riki movía sus caderas de forma violenta, realmente las pasión era muy fuerte para ambos individuos, lo que estaban haciendo era algo único.

Ambos se dejaban llevar, como si lo hubiesen necesitado toda su vida, tocar su piel, saber su calor, y talvez….

Entender que ambos estaban allí.

Llegaron al clímax de una forma increíble, Riki manchó las sábanas con su semen mientras que Ian Mink se corrió dentro de Riki quién satisfecho sonrió , Ian Mink salió de Riki mientras que este se desmayó en la cama importándole un poco que el semen de Ian Mink se saliera de su agujero.

Ian Mink estaba sorprendido por lo que había echo, suspiró realmente impresionado y sin mucho que decir miró por un largo rato la cara satisfecha de Riki quién sonreía entre sueños medio desnudo.

_¿Quién eres en realidad?_ preguntó Ian Mink mirando a Riki con un raro sentimiento agradable.

.

.

.


	6. Dudas nulas

Ian miraba el cielo desde la gran ventana de su oficina, había dejado solo a Riki en la habitación después de lo sucedido, sin antes limpiarlo a profundidad, no podía arriesgarse aún más, Júpiter le había dado todo cuando lo creo y eso significaba también a sus muebles, sabía que no estaban allí para ser un simple adorno, ellos vigilaban su vida privada muy de cerca.

No se sentía ser tan valioso como para que Júpiter lo tratará de esa forma y muy en el fondo Ian sospechaba del comportamiento de Júpiter, sentía que los nuevos cambios eran dirigidos a él, como una protección, parecía que todo se relacionaba con él, las nuevas leyes, la gran vigilancia, las visitas a Júpiter, los mestizos e incluso a Rok, quién muy en el fondo tenía muchas preguntas.

_¿ Por qué escondería su apariencia? _ se preguntó al recordar cómo Rok se había sorprendido cuando señaló su rara apariencia y es que desde que había sido creado sabía poco de los mestizos y más de los proyecto.

Su opinión sobre Rok era muy limitado, sabía que era mestizo, tenia un comportamiento salvaje que le encantaba, le miraba como tratando de decirle algo, como si quisiera algo de él, siempre vigilaba sus pasos, era muy lujurioso a pesar de no tener ningún anillo, le gustaba los besos y los abrazos , su cuerpo es flexible.

Lo que sentía era algo confuso, no sabía si Rok era el verdadero nombre del mestizo, si había cambiado su apariencia talvez también su nombre.

Recordó que estaba en una situación difícil, no dejaría a Rok pero tampoco se expondría, ni a él ni a ese mestizo.

Ya había ignorado muchas reglas por lo que no le fascinaba para nada.

Si pudiese llevar lejos a Rok sería de alguna manera satisfactorio pero Júpiter no lo dejaría irse a menos que maten a Rok.

Suspiró por el lío que se metió.

.

Rok en este caso Riki se movía en la cama buscando un cuerpo más frío pero agradable, su mano viajaba suavemente en las sábanas con travesura, cuando se dio cuenta que no había tocado nada y que ya había revisado a su alrededor se levantó preocupado confirmando que efectivamente estaba solo.

Soltó un quejido cuando sus caderas le reclamaron la acción excesiva de la mañana, no sabía qué hora era y su estómago sufría de hambre, recordó por un instante que Ian había traído desayuno antes del sexo que compartieron y lo busco en la habitación y efectivamente descansaba en la mesa.

Sin saber cómo ir hasta allá, no por no conocer sino por el dolor punzante que tenía entre sus caderas y su culo.

Con esfuerzo se levantó y a pasos suaves como el de un anciano caminó hasta la mesa con una almohada bajo su brazo, llegó y antes de sentarse con un suspiro puso la almohada para no sentir tanto dolor.

Destapó y comenzó a comer mientras reflexionaba lo que había echo.

La comida estaba fría por lo que suponía que había estado mucho tiempo tapada.

Los recuerdos llegaron en su mente dándole calor a su cuerpo.

Se había comportado de una forma muy extremista, no solo había tenido sexo con Ian, sino que le había ofrecido su cuerpo cuando pensó que debía ir lento.

Riki admitía que muy en el fondo quería sentir a Iason en él, talvez creyó que al hacerlo con Ian lo iba a sentir, sus toques suaves, su mirada lujuriosa, su cuerpo grande, sus palabras después de hacer el amor.

"Hacer el amor"

Pensó en su interior con anhelo, después de todo lo que había echo con Ian solo había sido sexo por parte de él, pero no hubo palabras ni caricias, no había nada.

De repente el apetito se le fue, no solo se había excedido con el sexo sino también con el plan, al principio solo iba a verlo pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar querer estar más cerca y se metió en algo prohibido que cuando creyó pensar que todo estaba mal resultaba que no era así, Ian era su dueño ahora y era un esclavo.

Riki deseó tener una cajetilla de cigarros en su mano, desde que despertó enterándose de la muerte de Iason solo había bebido hasta el cansancio y no había fumado ante el recuerdo de los Black Moon en el incendio.

Ahora deseaba tener algo en su boca.

Y no precisamente el Blondie del Blondie.

Riki pensó en la risa de Iason, cuando compartieron la última noche antes del secuestro y la explosión.

Había pasado un rato increíble con Iason, quedándose a conversar con él cuando quería preguntarte del porque de su decisión de hacerle permanecer con él y del cómo estaba haciendo pequeños pero significante sacrificios.

Ahora pensaba que debía saber que significaba ser un esclavo en Midas, no sabía si era peor o no, solo había estado dos días en Midas .

Miró la habitación en busca de pistas pero solo era un cuarto cerrado sin ninguna ventana, Riki se preguntaba él porque, su mirada viajó hasta la cama dándose cuenta por primera vez que sus pies seguían encadenados , no lo había sentido talvez por el dolor de sus caderas pero la cadena era muy larga tanto como para llegar al baño pero no a la puerta.

Suspiró dándose cuenta que solo debía quedarse allí hasta hablar con Ian.

.

.


End file.
